The invention relates to a printer for kiosks, in particular for dispensing, through an outlet, tickets, receipts or printed slips.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can be applied in a dispenser of tickets, receipts or printed slips located in a public place, for example for self-service kiosks (information, service or other types of kiosk), bank counters or instant tellers, parking meters or public transport payment terminals, access control systems, gaming machines, automatic dispensers in general, etc.
In particular the present invention refers to a printer for kiosks made in accordance with the preamble of the first claim.
Such a printer is known, for example from patent WO 2005/090087.
One of the drawbacks of the prior art is the risk of an undesired intrusion of objects inside the printer through the outlet of the printed document. This intrusion can be fraudulent or an act of vandalism but also accidental, for example because of a user of the kiosk who, through lack of attention, inserts an object (for example a banknote, a card or a form) into the wrong opening.
Another drawback is the risk of entry inside the printer of potentially harmful elements such as dust, rain, humidity, etc.
Another drawback is the risk that the thrust exerted by the document is not able to open the closure arrangement.